


Imagination

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Old text, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Mon esprit a pondu ça. reste à voir si c'est lisible





	1. Chapter 1

L'imagination  
Rapide parfois lente,elle vient quand bon lui semble.  
Il y en a qui écrive heureux et d'autre malheureux.  
Quand ça arrive certains hésite à mettre ses idées ensemble.  
D'autres étalent leurs talents aux yeux des plus curieux.  
Elle emmène dans un monde qui ressemble.  
Elle permet de nous évader et nous rend heureux.  
Les sentiments torturés sont exprimé dans leurs ensembles.  
Ressenties et bien exprimés ils nous émeut.


	2. Chapter 2

J'imaginais à l'époque qu'après ma déclaration tu dirais que mes sentiments étaient aussi les tiens.  
Un seul regard et je savais que je t'aimais, c'est qu'on appelle un coup de foudre.  
Larmes que j'ai versées après ton rejet, c'est tout ce dont j'ai été capable après ce non à peine dit.  
Immédiatement après j'ai mis une distance entre nous, j'étais juste blessée mais voulais te garder.  
En faisant cela, les autres avaient vu mes sentiments qui n'étaient plus qu'une chimère à cet instant.  
Normal aux yeux de certaines filles mais pour moi tu étais mon premier, oubliant mon passé.  
Heureusement que tu as été là pour me sortir du silence qu'on m'imposait et que j'avais accepté  
Abordant nos passions communes, j'ai appris les valeurs d'une discussion avec échange.  
Chaleureuse mais j'ai appris plus tard que ton passé était loin d'être joli, un lien s'était créé.  
Habillement tu m'as fait découvrir ton univers et plongé malgré moi avec un grand plaisir.  
Il y a eu un temps où je t'aimais plus qu'une amie mais je n'ai rien dis par peur du rejet de ta part.  
Si on m'avait dit un jour que je ressentirais ce genre de choses pour un parfait inconnu.  
Humoristique, j'en aurais ri. L'amour à distance je n'y croyais pas une seule minute, pourtant si.  
Il m'a fallu que des mots gentils de ta part plus un poil d'affection pour m'éprendre bêtement.  
Naturellement pervers tu m' a amené à faire ou écrire certaines choses que je tairais aux sensibles.  
Jalouse, je ne voulais qu'aucune fille t'approche de trop près. Je te voulais de trop et cela t'étouffait.  
Irréel, je savais qu'un jour ça finirait mais je n'avais pas prévu que je m'en sortirai si mal.  
Serpent tentateur, tu as su me faire oublier que j'en aimais un autre grâce à ton humour.  
Avant j'avais peur de te parler mais à présent c'est l'inverse, je suis effrayée quand tu me parle plus.  
Malicieux, tu as su de nombreuses fois penser mes peines de cœur que l'autre personne me donnait.  
Originaire d'un pays plus que lointain, tu as réveillé ma partie un peu infidèle dont j'ignorais tout.  
Unique dans ton genre, tu m'as séduit sans que tu le veuilles. Mais les faits sont là, je t'aime.  
Riant de ma timidité et me rassurant quand je ne vais pas bien mentalement ou/et physiquement.  
Amusant, chaque instant avec toi me semble si court si tu savais à quel point je veux te serrer.  
Il a fallu que je te le dise un jour et la réponse m'a fait mal, je sais que c'est loin d'être ta faute.  
Humblement je suis tombée amoureuse de personnes si loin de moi que je me crois maudite.  
Avec ma folie et mes formes, je ne plais qu'à une poignée de personnes qui vont au-delà.  
Riant de moi, j'ai l'humour typique de mon pays. Même si parfois, il est incompréhensible.  
Uniquement par envie j'ai écrit ses lignes, j'ignorais qu'elle me ferait dire tant de choses.


End file.
